


Casual Affair

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Family, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has to find a way to fix his family or it may be too late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg is implied don't like it then please don't read it or leave me nasty comments about it. Kyle carried the babies. Please leave me a comment if you liked it!

Casual Affair

If I sat back and looked at my life, I wouldn’t understand how it got the way it did. I was having an affair with Michael Phelps. I had two children with my best friend who I was also married too. My husband was cheating on me too so, in all reality I didn’t feel bad about my cheating. It was only when I had to lie and tell people how happy we were that I felt bad. My mother could sense it I guess because she suggested my husband and I go to marriage counseling.

“My mom thinks we need couples therapy.” I mentioned on night as we were getting ready for bed. Kyle looked over at me as he removed his shirt.

“What do you think of the idea Ryan?”

“Eh, I don’t know. I mean we manage fine on our own right?” I looked up to find Kyle rolling his eyes. “What do you want to go or something?” I asked throwing up my hands in annoyance.

“Ryan, we need to go. We can’t keep going in a circle.”

“What are you talking about? We aren’t going around in a circle. You are totally confusing me.”

“Ryan, that’s not meant literally. I just feel like we are just going in a routine all the time.”

“Routine is good. The kids are happy.” I commented crawling into bed. Kyle turned and looked at me over his glasses. 

“Which one of our kids are happy? You don’t spend enough time at home to know how the kids are feeling Ryan. They miss you, I miss you. Do you even know how old Austin is going to be this year? What about Sadie?”

“Of course I know how old my own kids are going to be.” I shouted at Kyle angry he would think I didn’t know how old my kids were.

“I’m waiting for you prove me wrong.” Kyle folded his arms across his bare chest.

“Austin is going to be four which would mean Sadie is going to be two ha! Told you I knew!” I grinned proudly. 

“That would be great if you actually got it right but you were wrong. Austin is going to be six and Sadie is going to be four next week. She is going to have a princess party and she wants you to dress up as her prince charming.” Kyle grabbed a book and started to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going?” I asked softly feeling ashamed.

“I’m going to go sleep in the guest room. Wake me in the morning so the kids don’t find me in there please?” Kyle asked before leaving the room. I grabbed my phone and called Michael.

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Michael’s sunny voice made me feel sick to my stomach.

“I can’t do this anymore Michael.” I whispered hating myself for what was happening. 

“You can’t do what anymore Doggy?”

“Us, I can’t see you anymore Michael. I am tearing my family apart dude. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Whatever Ryan, don’t call me anymore. Actually don’t contact me ever again bye.”

The line went dead. I wiped the phone of everything Michael related and went to find Kyle. I had to fix my family before it was too late.


	2. Kyle's POV

“Hey want to come to bed?”

I looked up from my book and saw Ryan standing in front of me. I placed my bookmark in my book and shut it.

“No, I want to talk to you. Come sit down.” I patted the spot on the sofa next to me. Ryan sat down with a sigh.

“Dude, why the hell have you stayed with me this long?” Ryan’s question came out pained.

“Well, I’ve stayed because I love you. I also have two kids with you so, they make it easy to stay.” I replied softly. I started to rub Ryan’s back.

“I love when you rub my back, it feels nice.”

I smiled wide. “I know you do. You know our daughter is just like you”

“I have to tell you something important.” Ryan interrupted my train of thought.

“Ok, what do you have to tell me?”

“I was having an affair, I rationalized it because I knew you were cheating too so, I figured it was totally ok for me to cheat.”

I nodded slowly. “Well, I hate to burst your bubble but, I have never cheated on you. However, I knew you were cheating. You never covered your tracks very well. You also had no reason to go to Baltimore, you went so often too.”

“Wait, you knew but never confronted me on it? Why not?” Ryan’s face was scrunched up in confusion.

I shrugged. “No reason too. I thought you would either pick your family or your fling or we would get a divorce. I figured I would ride the wave out. This isn’t the first time you’ve done it Ryan. I know you.”

Ryan looked up at me tears in his eyes. “How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?”

I softly kissed Ryan’s head. “You wouldn’t go away. You pestered me until we were best friend’s dude.”

Ryan grinned at the memory. “Well you were the most logical choice. You were in every class of mine and you were in the same swim club as me.”

“That’s true Reezy, will you go to therapy with me? I think it would be good for us.”

“Yea, I will. Did you have a certain therapist in mind?”

I shook my head. “No, I will make us an appointment tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.”


	3. Ryan's POV

*Ryan’s POV*

A week later, I was sitting in front of a therapist while Kyle was pacing the room angry at me. “See how upset he is? This is why I didn’t want to give him details.” I whined.

“Lochte, shut the hell up! I am so tempted to just walk out now.” Kyle hissed not looking at me.

“Kyle, why don’t you sit down so we can continue this talk?” Nick, our therapist suggested.

“I’m not sitting next to him. I could literally kill you right now Ryan. Sex with no protection, are you serious right now? What if you had gotten him pregnant? What would you do then huh?” I shrugged not wanting to answer that question.

“Fucking answer me or I will walk out this door and take our kids out of your life. I’m not playing with you Ryan.” Kyle warned staring me down.

“I don’t know how to answer you. We never thought that far. I never thought about that.” I looked down at my feet.

“Why did you do it? What did he give you that I didn’t?”

I shrugged again. “We weren’t having sex anymore and I just felt like you didn’t want me so, I found someone who did want me.”

“How long?” Kyle was now sitting on his feet rocking back and forth. He looked broken, tears were spilling out of his eyes. I didn’t have to ask what he meant. I knew he wanted to know how long the affair had been going on.

“Three years. It started when Sadie was six months old.”

Kyle choked back a sob and then fell forward and started openly sobbing. I moved to sit next to him. I reached out to touch him. I was surprised at how he tensed and moved away from me. 

“No, you don’t get to touch me. I won’t let you.”

“Kyle, babe I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to do. Tell me how to fix this.”

“Did you ever do it in our home?”

“Not this house but our old one yea.”

“Oh so our new home is safe! Ha what a fucking joke! Did you ever have him around over when I wasn’t home? What about OUR kids? Was he ever near OUR kids?”

“Kyle, NO he was only around the kids with you there! I would never have him around our kids without you there.”

Kyle shook his head. “You will cheat but when it comes to our kids you have standards. What about our marriage Ryan? I want everything that you ever did with him gone. If you did it on any of our furniture I want to know so I can get rid of it. So, tell me what in my house do I have to get rid off?”

“Our house Kyle and not a lot of stuff. Most of it is in my condo.”

“You are going to sell the condo too. You will stay in it until it sells. Then you can move into the guest room. I don’t think our relationship will survive another affair Ryan. This is your last chance, make it count.” Kyle shook his head turning to walk out of the office leaving me with the therapist.

“How many affairs have you had Ryan?”

“This is my third one. It’s not that I don’t love Kyle, I do. He hates traveling and I travel a lot for work so, he never comes with me and I get lonely.”

“Have you told him that?”

“No, he won’t listen. He travels for the Olympics but that’s it.”

“Tell him how you feel. It might help.”

“Ok, I will try it. Thanks for your help today. We will schedule another appointment if we need too.” I left the office and made my way out to my car.


	4. Kyle's POV

*Kyle’s POV*

I walked out of the office and to my car. I was so angry at Ryan. How many times did he have to break my heart before I left? I looked up when a knock on my window broke me out of my thoughts. It was Ryan. I rolled down my window and wiped tears from my eyes. 

“What do you want Ryan?”

“Sadie’s party is Saturday but, what time do you want me there to help set up and stuff?”

I had totally forgotten I was planning this huge parry two days from now. “The party starts at noon so come over in the morning. I could use your help around nine am.”

Ryan nodded. “Ok, well I will head back to the house and get some clothes. Kyle, I hope we can fix this. I truly do love you.” Ryan squeezed my arm and walked over to his car.

“Ry, wait!” I called out. Ryan turned around and looked at me tears were in his eyes. “I don’t want you to move out. We will figure this out. It will just take time. I love you but, you hurt me.” I supplied.

“I don’t mind moving out for a little while. Give you the space and time you need to figure this out.” Ryan offered slowly.

“No, I want you home. The kids need to see us as a unit.”

“Ok, I will go pick the kids up from my moms, why don’t you go see your sister?” Ryan suggested as he stared at me. 

“Yea, it’s been a while since I’ve seen my sister hasn’t it?” I nodded. “I will see you at home.”

“Ok, I love you Kyle Deery-Lochte.” Ryan smiled as he climbed into his car and left to get our kids. I turned up my music as I left to go see my sister. Once I pulled into her driveway she, was outside waiting for me.

“Ryan called me and told me he messed up royally. Want to tell me what happened over a few cold ones?”

“That sounds amazing. He cheated on me.”

“Again? How many times are you going to let him do it before you kick his ass to the curb?”

“I have two kids with him Nicole, it’s not that easy.”

“It is that easy but, let me ask you a question. What are you going to get out of this one?”

“What are you talking about?” I asked confused. 

“First time he cheated you got him to convert his man cave into a play room. Second time he cheated you got a brand new house! So, what are you going to get this time?” Nicole ticked off on her fingers as she spoke. 

I shook my head. “That’s crazy! I will get nothing. We moved because it’s closer to his parents’ house and I could have help. Besides we wanted to build our own house.” I defended myself. 

“Ok, whatever you say Kyle. I totally think you should get a new car out of the deal. It is the only way it’s fair. He drives that nice car around and you have the range rover.”

“Hey, I like my car! It’s nice and it holds all kinds of stuff for the kids.” I defended as I finished my beer. “I have to get going. You are coming to Sadie’s party on Saturday right? Also are you picking dad up or am I?”

“I will pick dad up and yea I’m coming. Just think about what I said. I would totally try and get something out of this affair. Make him pay for cheating on you.”

I shook my head and left to head home.


	5. Ryan's POV

I pulled into my parent’s driveway and grinned seeing my kids playing with my dad. 

“Hey guys, who wants to go home and go swimming?” I called out to my kids.

“Not so fast young man. You come inside and talk to me.” My mother called from the porch. I headed inside knowing better than to argue with my mom. 

“So, how did it go? Where is Kyle? Oh no did you two decide to get a divorce?”

“Mom, we haven’t decided anything other than to stay together. We are ok, he is just at his sister’s house right now.”

“You aren’t telling me the whole story are you Ryan?”

I sighed. “No, I cheated on Kyle.” I stopped the affair but, I told him about it. He was really upset.”

“Oh, Ryan why would you do that? Are you not in love with Kyle anymore?”

I shook my head. “No, that’s not it mother. I still love Kyle. We just don’t travel as much as we used too. We don’t get to spend as much time together just the two of us.”

“Well, you have babies now. That’s what happens when you have kids, you don’t have as much time for yourselves anymore.”

“I know that but, mom it’s just we need to reconnect. I need to show Kyle how much he means to me again and I have no idea how to do that.”

“What about going to Tomorrowworld with Cassidy and me?” Devon sounded coming into the kitchen. 

“What is Tomorrowworld?” I asked looking at Devon.

“It’s this huge electronic music festival. It’s three days long, we have a cabin we rented. It’s going to be a blast. It’s like Woodstock but with no drugs. Just music and chill people. Cass and I went last year and loved it!”

“When is it?” This sounded right up Kyle’s alley.

“September thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth. So, if you want to go you guys better get your bands ordered soon. If you want to camp with us in our cabin you need to let me know.”

“Let me look into it and I will let you know. Would you watch the kids for us mom?”

“Yes, you know I would. I think this would be good for you and Kyle. You two used to always go to concerts before Austin was born.”

“Awesome, I will look into it and let you guys know what we decide.” I gather my kids and headed home. Once the kids were in bed I googled Tomorrowworld. 

“Kyle, come here. I want to show you something.” I called from my office. Kyle walked into my office and sat on the sofa.

“What do you want to show me?”

I spun my monitor around to show Kyle. “This is a huge music festival in September. It’s a weekend long. I figured it would be a cool thing for us to do. Reconnect in a way, or we can do a romantic getaway but, we have to do something dude. The kids would be with my parents.”

Kyle studied the screen for a little while and nodded. “It could be a ton of fun but, I thought you didn’t like camping?”

“Well, Devon told me about this and he rented a cabin with Cassidy so we would be staying in their cabin. Or we could rent our own cabin I’m sure.” I suggested.

Kyle nodded slowly. “We haven’t done anything with Cassidy and Devon since before Sadie was born. It could be a ton of fun!” 

“So, you want to do it?” I asked grinning.

“Hell yea! This will be good for us.” Kyle came over and hugged me grinning.

“This is going to be awesome!” I ordered our passes and grinned at Kyle. “It falls right around your birthday too!”

“I know but, this doesn’t get you out of a birthday present though!”

I laughed. “I didn’t think it did. Can I kiss you?”

Suddenly the heaviness was back. Kyle sucked in his bottom lip. I feared he would say no. I was taken back when his lips pressed against mine.


End file.
